


I'm not going down on my knees begging you to adore me

by hestia8



Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s01e06 One Blood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:52:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7079803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hestia8/pseuds/hestia8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fancy took the shot so Dutch didn't have to</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm not going down on my knees begging you to adore me

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to delgaserasca for the beta!
> 
> Title from Depeche Mode's Shake the Disease

Johnny doesn’t want to leave Dutch on her own, but there’s something worrying at him, something left undone, and D’avin’s there to look after her, so he slips out while Dutch is dozing unhappily on Lucy.

He isn’t exactly surprised to find Fancy Lee still at Pree’s bar, although the space around him suggests that he might be bad for business right now.

“Give me a bottle,” he says to Pree. “Something decent.”

Pree raises an eyebrow. “Are you having a better day than the rest of your people?”

“Not really,” Johnny says with a shrug that he hopes looks casual. “Just got a debt to pay.”

Pree looks intrigued but he doesn’t say anything, just hands over a bottle. Johnny knows he’s being watched now, but he walks over to Fancy anyway and puts the bottle down on the table.

“Thank you. For Big Joe.”

Fancy tips his head to one side, considering Johnny carefully. “You’re thanking me for killing another Killjoy?”

“Don’t play coy. You took that shot so Dutch didn’t have to, and she’s not going to be able to see it that way for a while, but I can, so I’m saying thank you.”

“I don’t need your gratitude.”

Johnny sighs, “Well, you’ve got it anyway, and you’re obviously stuck on being the designated asshole, so I’m going to go now. Have a good night doing… whatever it is you do when you’re not on a warrant.”

Fancy looks at him a for a long moment before he says anything, “That was rude. I apologise.”

“Wow, let me get a message out - Fancy Lee knows how to apologise.”

There’s the tiniest hint of a smile, or maybe Johnny’s imagining it.

“Now who’s being an asshole?”

“What can I say? I learned from the best.”

Johnny’s definitely not imagining it; Fancy’s smile broadens.

“Join me for a drink? You paid for this; you should get to benefit.”

Now it’s Johnny’s turn to pause. Does he want to be seen sitting down with Fancy Lee tonight? He takes the offered chair, deciding that avoiding a few pointed comments isn’t worth insulting Fancy. It could be useful to build stronger ties with him, and he won't be able to do that by walking away.

Fancy pours a glass for Johnny, then pours his own. He raises the glass to toast Johnny, and Johnny returns the gesture. They drink in silence for a couple of minutes, and then Johnny cracks. He’s not good at silences.

“You made the Bloodhound yourself?”

“Yes.”

“And that dart?”

“Yes.”

“That dart’s pretty impressive. You ever feel like sharing some trade secrets?”

Fancy smiles. “Maybe. If you think that’s good, I’ve got more back on my ship.”

Johnny considered it for a moment. On the one hand, Dutch wouldn’t be happy when she found out he’d gone off with Fancy Lee the same day he killed Big Joe, but on the other hand she’d been clear enough about not wanting company tonight and, well, Fancy clearly had some good tech and it seemed like he might just be willing to share.

“Is that an invitation?”

 

* * *

 

Fancy’s ship was exactly what Johnny expected. He’d thought about it before, not being able to imagine Fancy in some beaten up, second hand ship or even something like Lucy. Lucy was a ship that was _home_ , but Fancy would have some sort of dart, something sleek and dangerous and unfriendly.

The ship didn’t disappoint; it was gorgeous, sharp lines and smooth curves, if not the kind of thing Johnny could imagine himself travelling in long-term. It was also clearly made for one person only.

“Had her long?” he asked as they went inside.

“Ten years,” Fancy said with a look Johnny couldn’t quite read. Still, nobody kept a ship that long without feeling a connection to it; who knew Fancy Lee could be sentimental?

“She’s in great shape. Seriously, gorgeous.”

“Thank you,” Fancy said, smirking, and Johnny was sure he was being laughed at, but he didn’t mind. Putting that kind of care into your ship deserved appreciation.

Fancy pushed a panel in the wall and Johnny watched as it opened up silently. He took out a couple of small boxes and placed them on the table.

“Heat seeker,” he said, opening up one of the boxes, “and hummingbird.”

The heat seeker was a small silver sphere, and the hummingbird was a short, pointed dart. Johnny wanted to touch them, take them apart and see what he could do with them.

“I can guess at the heat seeker, but what’s the hummingbird do?”

“Creates a frequency that induces unconsciousness. The pitch is too high to be heard. It works on multiple people at once.”

“For real? How come you didn’t use it on Leith?”

“It only works in enclosed spaces - the frequency needs something to bounce off. It’s not strong enough to be any use out in the open. If I wanted to use it outside I’d have to completely redesign it.”

“Huh,” Johnny said, studying the dart, wondering if he could convince Fancy to share the specs. “Could you make some sort of extra casing, so the frequency does have something to bounce off?”

“That’s not a bad idea. Out of what, though? It’s no good if the casing itself blocks the frequency.”

“Not a casing then, just some sort of extra part to it? Let me think about it.”

Fancy gently took the hummingbird from his hand, putting it back on the desk.

“Johnny,” he says, and Johnny turns his head. Fancy’s suddenly so close it’s like they’re breathing the same air.

“This is really cool.”

“I know, but I didn’t actually invite you back here to show off my toys.”

“Oh, but --” Johnny says, and next thing he knows, Fancy is kissing him. Oh. _Oh_.

Johnny’s at an awkward angle but he doesn’t want to move because that would mean breaking the kiss, and Fancy’s kissing him like he’s something delicate and breakable and Johnny’s - Johnny’s really enjoying it.

Eventually Fancy steps back, waiting for Johnny’s reaction.

The thing is, he really had thought that Fancy had just invited him back to show off his toys. It’s the kind of thing he would do.

“This is _really_ not where I expected my evening to end up.”

“Is that good or bad?”

“Good. I think. So what’s the plan?”

“Plan?”

“You’ve always got a plan,” Johnny points out.

“I was planning on taking you to bed. Unless you’ve got somewhere else to be, of course.”

Fancy smirks at him as he says it because they both know there’s no way Johnny’s going to walk away now.

“I think I’m good right here,” Johnny says, and this time he’s the one who initiates the kiss.

 

* * *

 

Johnny ends up against the table, leaning back on one arm to steady himself while he’s holding on to Fancy, his thumb stroking against Fancy’s neck. Fancy’s standing close in-between Johnny’s spread legs, having already pushed Johnny’s jacket off his shoulders, and starting on Johnny’s t-shirt, rucking the fabric up so he can scratch his nails down Johnny’s torso. Johnny’s half-expecting Fancy to take him right here, never mind what he said about the bed, and he wouldn’t have any complaints about it.

Johnny breaks the kiss to take an unsteady breath, and he’s gratified to see that Fancy’s breathing fast too.

“Take your shirt off,” Fancy says, and Johnny does it without even thinking, pulls it over his head and drops it onto the table.

“Take your damn coat off,” he retorts, and Fancy does, but then the bastard _walks away from him_ and hangs it up.

“Really?” Johnny says. “That was necessary? You had to do that right now?”

“Some of us take pride in our appearance,” Fancy says with a sly grin as he comes back, and Johnny shakes his head.

“Some of us have better things to do.”

“Such as?”

Johnny grabs at Fancy’s belt buckle and pulls him back in, but stops just short of kissing him again, even though he wants to, so much.

“I can think of a few things.”

“Then I think we should move to the bedroom. I’d happily take you right here but I think the bed would be more comfortable.”

Hearing Fancy say out loud what he’d been thinking sends a quick jolt of lust right through Johnny and he grins at Fancy.

“Next time, then.”

From the look on his face, Johnny’s actually managed to surprise him, but there’s no way on Westerly Johnny’s going to let this be a one-time thing.

“Next time,” Fancy says, and Johnny wants to tell him that he should smile more often; it looks really good on him.

 

* * *

 

Fancy pushes Johnny onto the bed so Johnny gets to watch him peeling off his t-shirt. It’s a crime that he’s always wearing that coat, Johnny thinks. He had no idea that Fancy was made of lean muscle like this. Thankfully this time he doesn’t get up to fold the t-shirt away somewhere but just drops it on the floor before he straddles Johnny, pinning him down and kissing him again.

They undress each other slowly, getting distracted along the way with grinding against each other. Finally they’re naked, and Fancy’s looking at him with the kind of heat Johnny doesn’t usually get. People reserve that look for Dutch most of the time. He doesn’t really know what to do with someone looking at him like that.

“You just going to look, or…?” He says, gesturing to himself.

“I’m going to do a lot more than that,” Fancy replies, and then he’s leaning down to lick a slow, wet stripe up Johnny’s cock.

“Oh,” Johnny says, “carry on, then.”

Johnny expects Fancy to suck his cock after that - he thinks it’s a reasonable expectation, under the circumstances - but instead he leaves the bed to get a small bottle of slick from a shelf. Johnny watches him come back to the bed and doesn’t know what he wants more.

“I’m going to open you up now.”

Johnny just nods, waiting.

Fancy slicks up his fingers and strokes lightly over Johnny’s hole, and then he’s leaning back down to take Johnny’s cock into his mouth. He sucks on the head as he pushes a finger inside, and Johnny can only make a high, breathy noise and clutch at the sheets as Fancy drives him out of his mind.

Pretty soon, Fancy’s got two fingers crooked inside him, his mouth is still on Johnny’s cock, and Johnny could die happy right now. He’s got his hands tangled in Fancy Lee’s stupid fancy hair and it’s so good, all of it, and he keeps gasping out _yes, yes_ , and then Fancy _stops_.

“Are you ready for me?”

“So ready,” Johnny says, grinning.

“I want you to come while I’m inside you,” Fancy says, way too calm. “I’m going to slick myself up and then I’m going to fuck you. All right?”

“Oh, yeah,” Johnny breathes, “yeah, come on.”

Fancy pours some oil into the palm of his hand and then spreads it over his cock, stroking himself slowly, and Johnny can’t look away. His cock twitches with desire and he’d beg if Fancy hadn’t already told him exactly what he was going to do.

“Hands and knees,” Fancy says, and Johnny does as he’s told without having to think twice about it.

Fancy doesn’t make him wait, sliding in all hard and slick, shocking the breath out of John.

“Good?”

“Good,” Johnny agrees, and Fancy moves again, fucking Johnny at a steady pace. It feels really good, feels amazing with Fancy thrusting deep inside him.

“Touch me,” Johnny says, entirely willing to beg if it gets him what he wants. “Please, touch me.”

Fancy wraps a hand around Johnny’s dick and strokes. Johnny moans and drops down to one elbow, close to being overwhelmed.

“Please,” he gasps again, and Fancy thrusts harder. “ _Please_.”

“Don’t you worry. I’m not going to stop.”

He’s true to his word, and his thrusts speed up and Johnny’s glad for some sign that he can break Fancy’s composure.

Johnny comes with a loud groan, and he can _feel_ Fancy’s smug grin, even if he can’t see it.

Fancy grabs hold of Johnny’s hips and fucks him _hard_ , and he moans out Johnny’s name, which is both surprising and more of a turn-on than Johnny would have guessed.

“Fuck me,” Johnny says, not thinking about the words he’s saying but wanting to push this as far as it will go, “use me, I know you want to, come on.”

“Johnny,” Fancy moans, and then his hips jerk a few more times, and then he’s still and Johnny can hear him breathing heavily and he can smell him and he can _feel_ him and - he gets the smugness, all right? Because he’s the one who got Fancy to this point, to be a sweaty, sticky guy like the rest of them. Fancy Lee just came saying _his_ name. A little bit of smugness is justified.

Fancy pulls out after a moment and Johnny hisses. Fancy shushes him and then moves away, coming back with a damp cloth to wipe them off.

Johnny basically collapses after that, and while technically he could get up and go home now, he’d really rather not. Luckily, Fancy doesn’t seem inclined to throw him out. He comes back to the bed and sits down, brushing a thumb across Johnny’s lips before kissing him lightly.

“Stay,” he says. Johnny kisses him back and figures that’s a clear enough answer for both of them.


End file.
